Follow the Sun
by cneko2
Summary: It's the 10th day of the 10th month and Sasuke wants his sunshine back. Warnings for falling fluff and SasuNaru


And now for something completely different! A SasuNaru story! From me! Who'da thunk it?

Ha! You people didn't think I could do it, did you? You didn't think that She of the GaaNaru Fangirlness could write a SasuNaru! Well, I say unto you...

You're so freakin' right. This sucks, but I figure what with it being Naruto's B-day and all, I'd post it anyways. ;;;

I'm sticking with NaruGaa/GaaNaru. It's easier.

_Is dead now_

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns all. I own nothing. I'm just trying to do something for poor naruto's birthday. Okay, well, and to prove a point. Oh, and 'Follow the Sun' is a DDR song. Can't remember who did it, but it's not mine either.

_

* * *

Follow the Sun, Follow the Sun_

_Follow the Sun up high_

_Together we'll stay, Feeling this way_

_It's shining for you and I, oh baby_

"Hey, Sasuke! This way!"

Uchiha Sasuke looked up at the cheerful blonde waving to him from further up the path. He smirked and upped his pace ever so slightly to catch up with the other boy who was bouncing in place up ahead waiting for him.

"Na, Sasuke, where are we going? You said it was a secret! Come on, you can tell me! Are we almost there yet? Huh? Huh?" Naruto asked excitedly.

The dark haired boy looked affectionately at the fox carrier. "If you'd shut up we'd get there faster."

"What? Mou! You're the one who told me to come out here with you and now you're telling me to shut up? What's your damage, man?" The blonde puffed his cheeks in anger.

This was true. He had called Naruto out of that closet the other boy called an apartment and told him to follow the Uchiha to the tops of the training area.

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and walked past the sulking boy. "Come on, it's up here."

They walked a little farther. Naruto's sulking fit having passed; the blonde was now as bouncy and chipper has he had been before asking what seemed to Sasuke an endless amount of questions.

"Na, where are we going? Are we gonna spar? Cuz I would have changed clothes if so. And why aren't you down at the festival with everyone else? Hey, hey! Answer me!"

Sasuke merely smirked.

_Follow the Sun, follow the Sun_

_Leaving the Rain behind_

_Together we'll be, in harmony_

_Taking the time, we will find our way…_

It was the 10th day of the 10th month.

Exactly, 16 years ago on this day Yondaime no Hokage had defeated the Kyuubi which threatened all of Hidden Leaf Village. It was a day of celebration. To celebrate both the defeat of the fox demon and the lives of those who had died to bring about that defeat.

There were memorial services in the morning, presided over by Godaime. But once the services were over the celebrating began. Stalls were opened, sake flowed, and children ran by screaming to play games or win toys. There were plays, musicians, and fireworks. Konoha went from somber village of mourning to a festival of celebration and life.

But not everyone celebrated this day.

Uzumaki Naruto hated the 10th day of the 10th month. He generally spent the day curled up in bed or holed up in his apartment, never leaving to join in the festivities. He had even been known to forgo ramen on this day if it turned out he was out of the precious noodles.

The 10th day of the 10th month was the day of glorious victory over Kyuubi no Kitsune.

It was also Uzumaki Naruto's birthday.

No one remembered that though. The 10th day of the 10th month was for celebrating the Death of the Fourth and the sealing of the Kyuubi. Not the birth of Uzumaki Naruto.

The one day he should have been remembered, he was forgotten.

With a sigh, Naruto settled in for another birthday of misery and loneliness. He wondered what everyone else was doing. Sakura-chan and the rest were probably down at the festival having a ball. They probably even had drug Sasuke with them. Ero-senin was probably off doing 'research' again. And Iruka-sensei was probably at his parents' grave where he usually spent the day.

Which is why he was terribly surprised when there was a knock at the door.

Crawling out of bed, he answered the door.

There stood Uchiha Sasuke in all his glory, looking disdainfully down his perfect nose at the blonde.

"Tell me you're not planning on going out dressed like that."

Naruto looked down at his clothing. He was wearing frog print pajama bottoms and that was it. Glaring back up at the dark haired boy, he replied.

"Well, since I don't plan on going out I guess everything's okay."

"You're going out. So get dressed."

"I am not going to that festival, Sasuke." The fox boy said with dead seriousness.

Sasuke raised one finely arched brow. "Who said anything about the festival?"

"Huh?" And now Naruto was just confused.

"Get dressed. Or I do I have to dress you myself? Because I won't be nice about it."

"Where are we going?"

"Get dressed and find out."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No. It's a secret."

Curiosity had gotten the better of the blonde and he had rushed to dress properly while the Uchiha boy lounged against the doorway with an impatient expression on his face.

When Naruto showed back up in a black shirt with a red spiral and the usual orange pants, Sasuke pushed himself away from the doorframe.

"Let's go."

And so they went.

_Sunshine! I feel your energy!_

_I need sunshine! Falling down on me!_

_Sunshine! Don't you hide away!_

_I want sunshine! Each and every day!_

Naruto recognized the area. They were nearing the training grounds, the ones where Kakashi-sensei had issued the bell test and he had been tied to the post. However, Sasuke pulled him to a stop just before the post clearing came into view.

"Sasuke?"

"Here. Close your eyes for a moment."

"Why?" Blue eyes regarded the raven haired boy before him with suspicion.

"Just trust me, okay?"

Naruto stared at him a moment longer with suspicious eyes, but then slowly closed his eyes. Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. Carefully, he pulled down the blue cloth of the boy's forehead protector until it fell away from the soft blonde spikes and covered the closed blue eyes.

"Sasuke!" There was a bit of fear in the fox's voice now.

"Shh…trust me." Came the soft reply.

A gentle nod. "Okay."

Sasuke looked at the young man in front of him. There was a slight blush on the blonde's cheeks, but an expression of absolute trust as well. He felt some unnamed emotion swell up inside him, and the dark haired boy smile down at the fox carrier.

Gently, he leaned in slightly and placed a soft kiss on the other's lips. Lifting his head, he then whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Happy Birthday, Dobe."

With that, he led the blonde forward into the clearing.

Naruto was sure he was still blushing furiously from the kiss, and was about to ask Sasuke what the hell this was all about when he heard it.

"_Surprise!"_ The cry echoed across the forest.

Pulling off the forehead protector, blue eyes widened and Naruto felt his jaw drop.

The clearing had been converted into a makeshift picnic area, complete with party decorations. And there, stood all his friends. His important people.

Sakura ran up and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday, Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan…you…how…"

Tsunade walked up behind her apprentice to ruffle the blonde's hair. "Iruka and Sasuke-kun have been planning this for months." She nodded to Sasuke who stood next to the stupefied blonde.

"Happy Birthday, Gaki."

Naruto turned to dark boy. "Sasuke…you…"

Sasuke gave the other boy a shy smile. "You're not you, if you're not sunny. And you're usually really sad around this time of year."

Naruto gave him a hug and then ran off to find Iruka. Sasuke watched him run around like a hyperactive blonde hurricane with a small smile.

He was glad he had his sunshine back.


End file.
